


Magic

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Puzzle RANDOMIniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!• Numero Parole: 109• Prompt/Traccia: Magia





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 109  
> • Prompt/Traccia: Magia

Sembrava quasi un incantesimo, ma vederlo pattinare era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, ogni volta che faceva un salto, una piroetta, Viktor Nikiforov lo ammaliava con il suo amore per il pattinaggio.

Yuri ne era affascinato, non poteva smettere di ammirarlo e voler essere come lui. E poi un giorno, come per magia, Viktor era entrato nella sua vita e lo aveva portato dov’era ora, medaglia d’argento al Gran Prix!

Se Yuri era sotto incantesimo e Viktor era il mago, Yuri sperava di non svegliarsi mai, ora però doveva fare un’altra magia, doveva battere il mago al prossimo Gran Prix e non vedeva l’ora di sfidarlo.


End file.
